


The promise

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Children, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Judar wants Hakuryuu to conquer his first dungeon, and Hakuryuu makes a promise Judar will carry with him for the rest of his life.





	The promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baalsdungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baalsdungeon).



Little Hakuryuu was so small and happy, sometimes bratty Judar wanted to eat him alive. It was quite literal when he nuzzled his round and fuzzy cheeks, it was his favorite sensation, Judar could’ve swore that Hakuryuu had peaches for cheeks. That and the fact he always smelled like a relaxing tea made Judar want to sleep in his bed more often than not.

****

The youngest prince’s smile could light up a whole room and his gentle manners could melt the toughest of hearts. Something tugged Judar from the inside, as a magi, he knew Hakuryuu was destined for greatness - even if he was too small and too whiny by then. But he had something that whispered to Judar, the rukh knew Hakuryuu had what it took to be the king of a new world. Hakuyuu and Hakuren were incredibly strong, Kouen had potential, but nobody expected much from the youngest heir. Not Judar, he was set on making him emperor when he grew up.

****

Judar had risen a dungeon for the first time in Heliohapt, even if it was following orders, he couldn’t care less, he knew who was going to have his dungeon. Inside Kou’s palace he snuck in Hakuryuu’s room at sunset and moved the child’s shoulder to wake him up.

****

He could deal with Falan and the geezers later.

****

Hakuryuu rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Where were you Judar? I missed you.”

****

“I missed you too!” Judar held the boy and nuzzled his cheek with his face. “Hey Hakuryuu! Want to see something cool I made?”

****

“Yes!” Hakuryu giggled, he was always fascinated by the magic Judar could do.

****

“I made a dungeon appear!”

****

“What’s a dunyuns?”

****

“I’ll show you! Come on!”

****

“Father doesn't lets me go outside.”

****

“I am the priest here! I am important! And I decide this is important.”

****

Hakuryuu nodded, believing the words of the older kid.

****

Hakuryuu hopped in the flying rug Judar had prepared outside the window. Judar held the other child tight, even if he could catch him easily if he fell, he wanted him to be the safest possible inside his borg.

****

“It’s too high, Judar! I‘m scared!” Hakuryuu’s eyes filled with tears.

****

“Don’t be scared ‘cause you’re with me! I am the magi, the most powerful being in the world!”

****

Hakuryuu tried to wipe his tears and Judar helped him with his sleeves.

****

“Don’t cry ‘cause when you cry you get salty,” said Judar.

****

“Salty?”

****

Judar took a tear with his finger and placed it between Hakuryuu’s lips, the prince tasted it and his eyes widened.

****

“It’s salt!”

****

“See? I told you, you get salty and you can’t be emperor if you get salty!”

****

“Father is empuror.” Hakuryuu giggled

****

“Well, then you are going to be emperor after him!”

****

“Bwother Hakuyuu is going to be empuror, mother told me.”

****

“She’s wrong,” Judar frowned.

****

Hakuryuu sat down and opened a basket Judar had with the food and water, the prince took a peach and started nibbling on it.

****

“Judar, why you only like peaches?”

****

“Because they look like your cheeks and I am going to eat them! nomnomnom” Judar pounced on Hakuryuu and started nibbling his cheeks.

****

“Nooo! Don’t eat me, Judar! Don’t eat me!” Hakuryuu laughed loudly.

****

It took some time to cross the continents, many people moved by ship and that’s why they were always late. But Judar had unlimited magic, he could make it in hours. The magi saw Hakuryuu curled and sleeping, and he smiled, he wanted to paint a  moustache with ink in the prince’s innocent face. Perhaps that would help the djinn to think Hakuryuu was older than he really was.

****

When Hakuryuu woke up, Judar made small bubbles and Hakuryuu watched them fly, Hakuryuu reached for the closest ones, giggling.

****

“I like when I make magic for you and not for the old geezers,” the magi whispered.

****

“Why?”

****

“Because they make me hurt many people with my thunderbolts and my ice, but I never get to do fun things like bubbles, or snow, or comets, or all the things I do for you.”

****

Judar’s face fell, he sat on the rug and toyed with it, those men, Falan and Gyokuen’s presence meant headaches and endless work, nights without sleep.

****

Hakuryuu took his hand when he saw the other kid so quiet.

****

“When I gwow up and become tall tall, I will pwotect you”

****

Judar’s eyes widened.

****

“Really? You will? And I will be able to sleep?”

****

Hakuryuu nodded smiling.

****

“You will sleep in my bed ‘cause it helps you sleep! And I will feed you.”

****

“And you will come to conquer my dungeons with me?”

****

Hakuryuu nodded again and Judar smiled brightly.

****

“I can’t wait for you to grow up! I will give you a crown, the biggest crown in the world! And I will use my magic only for you and no one else! And I am going to marry you!”

****

Hakuryuu laughed, “you’re so silly Judar, boys don’t marry boys.”

****

“How can you know? I bet no one has tried it before! We can try it! Right? ‘Cause people who get married are together forever and ever, and I want to be with you forever and ever!”

****

Hakuryuu smiled, “okay.”

****

Judar made a sad face .“You will forget it, right? You will forget about it when you grow up.”

****

“I will never forget cause I will pwomise, and when you pwomise you have to do it.”

****

“You promise to come to conquer dungeons and be together forever and ever?”

****

“Yes, I pwomise.” Hakuryuu nodded vigorously and took one of his long white ribbons and tied around Judar’s braid, at the base of Judar’s head, ”when we see my ribbon, we will remember when we gwow up.”

****

“I will never take it off, then!”

****

They arrived to the hidden dungeon, a pyramid shaped building, Hakuryuu grasped Judar’s hand strongly when they entered, the prince gasped when he saw the crystalline fountains.

****

“Aren’t you way too young to enter this dungeon?” A voice echoed and they were teleported instantly to a hall where an imp figure, with big bat wings, swollen belly and long ears rested on top of a long structure.

****

“So you are the djinn of this dungeon!” Judar pointed with his scepter.

****

“I am the djinn of Spirit and Puppetry, I am Zepar!”

****

“I brought my king’s candidate, the finest in the whole world! Hakuryuu, the third prince of Kou!”

****

Hakuryuu who was hiding behind Judar stepped forward unsurely.

****

Zepar’s brows went up, “he’s still too young to wield a djinn, he can’t survive my trial. Besides, he looks very subdued, for the moment. He is cute, it's undeniable, but he had enjoyed a soft comfortable prince life in his only four years of life”

****

“I am sorry Lord duyin.” The little boy said with a shy voice.

****

Zepar chuckled “This child is too young to be suitable for being my king.”

****

“How dare you!? I say he can be a king! I must know ‘cause I am a magi!” Judar stomped his little foot on the floor and pointed an authoritative small finger to the djinn.

****

“He will have his chances later on life, O magi, let him grow. You will know when he’s ready, if you chose him is because rukh tells you he will be, but it’s not the moment.”

****

“Shit.” Judar growled as he left the dungeon with the little prince grabbed by the hand.

****

“That's a bad wowd, Judar! Don’t say bad wowds.”

****

“I must know you’re ready cause I want to make you a king now!”

****

While they traveled back Judar brought some clouds for Hakuryuu to try to touch them, but they became common vapor around them, and they laid down and tried to name the stars. Judar felt saddened feeling the hours passing by, because reality was inside of Kou’s palace, work and being sent to all the places in the world, far away to win battles that weren’t his.

****

When they got to the palace Falan and Gyokuen were out in the garden.

****

“Hakuryuu!” Gyokuen yelled with a worried face, “where did you go?”

****

Judar frowned, “we were just taking a flying stroll, he is fine I took care of him.” The rug was placed in the grass and Hakuryuu ran to hold his mother. “Judar’s magic is so pwetty, mother!”

****

Falan took the magi’s shoulders “Come this way my priest, please you’re not to take the prince again.”

****

“Why not?! He is fine! He liked it!”

****

Falan dragged him more firmly when Judar noticed Hakuryuu was taken by his mother’s hand, far away from him.

****

Judar struggled calling out for Hakuryuu. “Remember Hakuryuu! Remember our promise, you will come conquering dungeons with me when you grow up!”

****

Gyokuen narrowed her eyes, pulling her son with her.

****

“Judar, my Hakuryuu is too sweet and shy, there are more suitable people for that task.”

****

But Hakuryuu turned to see Judar’s disappointed face and yelled back. “Judar! I pwomise! I will go to the dunyun with you when I gwow up!”

****

The little magi smiled wide and fondly, he could wait until Hakuryuu was ready, and he couldbe ready to sleep and be free, choose who he wanted and what he wanted to do for himself.

****

\---------------------------------------

****

Judar was awaken by the noises of the dark continent’s birds, everything was so noisy in that place, he loathed it. He wasn’t even sure why they had to be there anymore. That horrible plant that chased him could be out there somewhere.

****

Hakuryuu was outside with a blanket full of clothes

****

“Judar, you’re up, give me your dirty clothes, we are going to the river.”

****

“We?”

****

“Yes, _we_ , I am not going to wash everything all by myself.”

****

“Ughhh...”

****

“Come on, lazy.”

****

Judar took his bed-sheet and put his dirty clothes in, at least this time he wasn’t going to use the same set of clothing for years.

****

“Put my ribbon there too, it’s dirty.”

****

“Your ribbon? You don’t use ribbons anymore.”

****

Hakuryuu’s fingers tugged at the white ribbon of his braid.

****

Judar’s eyes widened.

****

The prince continued, “this is mine, have you conveniently forgotten?”

****

“What? You remember-?”

****

“I never forget a promise,”  Hakuryuu frowned, visibly offended. “Besides, how could I? You never took it off.” The prince made a knot in the bedsheet, “also, who would forget an experience like going out of the palace for the first time, fly in a rug and meet a djinn?”

****

Judar removed the ribbon and stared at it, it was old, it was beginning to lose a few threads here and there, it was stitched in some places. But it was taken care of with the same devotion he had to their promise, even if he believed it disappeared in the oblivion.

****

Hakuryuu took the ribbon gently, he knew Judar had always washed it himself, he suspected it was because he was afraid someone would lose it or damage it.

****

“You came conquering a dungeon with me, you came back to my side, at last.” Judar muttered.

****

“And I am keeping my promise,” Hakuryuu assured. “I am protecting you and cooking for you, and you sleep in my bed. Although, I still don’t know if men can marry men, but we will be together forever and ever, right?”

****

“How can you know? I bet no one has tried it before, we can try it.” Judar smiled and held Hakuryuu - and as so many years before he nuzzled his cheek, it wasn’t as soft as a peach anymore, but it was still his favorite sensation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to baalsdungeon for believing in me enough to invite me a coffee. I hope you like this drabble!


End file.
